


Adam Levine Attends The Foot Auction

by AxelGrey1



Category: musician RPF
Genre: Cannibalism, Foot Fetish, M/M, NO DEATH, Vore, cook vore, fantasy cannibalism, male foot fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxelGrey1/pseuds/AxelGrey1
Summary: Adam receives a mysterious letter from a wealthy group with a particular interest in celeb feet. Particularly he is invited to a celeb foot fundraiser and gladly goes in for it. Little does he know what happens after his feet are bought...





	Adam Levine Attends The Foot Auction

Adam had a kind of quirk on The Voice, putting his feet up casually as he sat. It had garnered a lot attention.   
One night he received a letter reading:  
“Dear Mr. Levine,  
Your feet have been causing quite a stir in our group. As society’s elite we have the connections and money to make attending our auction worthwhile. All that is requested is for you to give your feet over to the lucky gentleman who outbids the rest.   
Our greatest of thanks,   
The collective.”

Adam has his suspicions but as it said, they had plentiful resources and what the hell, he liked having his feet played with.

After a pedicure he slipped on the custom flip flops with his name branded onto one of the thong’s straps. A car picked him up and within a few hours he’d taken a helicopter to a very discrete area in the mountains. A large lodge of sorts. He was escorted into a back room that looked like a fashion show green room. Dozens of other celebrities were in attendance as well. The marvel Chris’s were admiring each other’s feet. Liam Hemsworth was having his feet rubbed by Josh Hutcherson and Sam Claflin while Joe Manganiello was tending to Travis Willingham’s big ol’ feet. The two seemed to be a set with both wearing “Jocks Machina” muscle shirts. Zachary Levi walked past him to a row of seats with Henry Cavill, Ben Affleck, and Jason Mamoa. He saw where he was to be sitting, the music section it seemed. Shawn Mendes, Charlie Puth, Drake, and even the Jonas Brothers. He didn’t get too far into asking how his friends were before they were lined up in order of shoe size. Each guy was received with loud applause and cheers as the numbers raised for each offer. 

Finally it was his time. He walked out to hoots and hollers but no offers yet. He kneeled onto the stool so his soles were displayed towards the audience. Before he knew it he passed 6 million…then with a wiggle of his toes they got to 20 mil. Finally he was sold and brought back to his waiting station. An assistant came by and knotted a ‘sold’ tag around his big toe before hurrying off.

Moments later he was carted off and brought to a dark room. Probably the worshipping room. His feet were slipped into two holes in the wall. Almost immediately he felt a tongue on his feet, moans, and a bit of hungry touching. Something about it was actually kind of hot. Not seeing the man who’d purchased his feet and all. He laid back and started jerking himself off before hearing sliding metal. A moment later a cold sting rushed through his ankles, followed by an injection. He heard a meaty slap as his feet fell onto a surface before blacking out.

When the man who’d bought Adam’s feet had his fill of the appetizer worship he pushed a button that had deployed the guillotine that sliced through Adam’s feet, delivering the region injection posthaste. The singer’s feet were dropped into a vat of sauce and the auction winner pulled them out before setting them slowly onto the hot grill beside him. The sizzling of the meat against the hot grill was mouthwatering 

Soon enough those feet ere nicely browned and had a nice set of grill marks across them. The buyer set them on a plate and thinly sliced a bit of the sole off. He slipped it into his mouth and savored the juiciness with a hum. This was well worth the fortune it cost…


End file.
